


Saturday Nights Are Theirs

by velvetyexo



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: EXOVelvet, Gen, exorv, kodachrome
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetyexo/pseuds/velvetyexo
Summary: The calm before the storm.For @velvetyexo'sKODACHROME.
Kudos: 15





	Saturday Nights Are Theirs

Saturday nights were theirs. They could go all week without meeting each other outside school. But Saturday nights were theirs.

Irene's house wasn't that big, but their lawn was enough to cater all fourteen of them. They set up some mats so they could lay down on the grass. The grill was placed not too far, there's some marinated meat on a table nearby, and a huge camping tent was situated a good meter away.

The sky was miraculously full of stars tonight, and they had the night all to themselves.

They were now laying down side by side as they hold their respective barbecue sticks, some holding more than the others.

"Uy! Orion's belt!" Kyungsoo pointed.

"Gago, bawal magturo kapag gabi. Kagatin mo daliri mo tapos dura ka!" Chanyeol teased as he pushed Kyungsoo's arm down.

"Huy! Hindi totoong grass 'to! Huwag mo lagyan ng fertilizer!" Irene quickly reminded.

The whole gang laughed. It was nights like this that make them realize how extremely happy they become whenever they're complete.

Sehun, who was at the farmost left, lifted his head and looked to his right to check up on his friends. He first looked at Baekhyun, who was at the rightmost end, and then started counting the heads.

" _1_ , _2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13._ " Then, he looked at himself. " _14._ "

It made him smile. He rested his head and closed his eyes, mouth still smiling.

"Hey! Random question." Baekhyun initiated, earning thirteen pairs of eyes on him. He laughed at the sight of his friends lifting their bodies in domino effect. Soon, their heads were positioned like a staircase, waiting for him to proceed with his question.

"Sa tingin niyo ba..." he paused as he tried to organize his thoughts. "Sa tingin niyo ba dadating yung araw na mag aaway away tayo? Yung tipong masisira tropa natin? Yung kakalimutan natin lahat ng pinagsamahan natin kasi ganun kalala yung galit natin?"

Minseok cleared his throat. "Kaya ba natin yun?" he looked at everyone, somehow looking for answers. "Kaya ba natin matiis ang isa't isa?"


End file.
